The invention relates to a transporting apparatus for individual sheets, in particular banknotes, having a frame on which there are provided a first transporting path, a second transporting path, which is directed at an angle to said first transporting path, and, at the connecting location between the two transporting paths, a diverter arrangement with a first diverter surface which, together with a first frame-side directing surface, bounds a first connecting path, which leads from the first transporting path to the second transporting path, and with a second diverter surface which, together with a second frame-side directing surface, bounds a second connecting path, which leads from the second transporting path to the first transporting path, it being the case that the two diverter surfaces can be adjusted alternately such that, when the first connecting path is opened, the first transporting path is interrupted and the inlet opening from the second transporting path into the second connecting path is closed and, when the latter is opened, the inlet opening from the first transporting path into the first connecting path is closed and the first transporting path is released.
A transporting apparatus of the type mentioned above may be provided, for example, on a storage apparatus for storing banknotes, for example a winding store, it being the case that the first transporting path is guided past the outside of the store housing or frame, while the second transporting path is intended to guide into the store the banknotes which are to be stored or to guide out of the store banknotes which are to be discharged.
A transporting apparatus of the type mentioned above is known, for example, from EP 0290731 B1. In the case of the transporting apparatus described in this document, the diverter arrangement comprises a strip-like diverter body with an essentially triangular cross section. Two of the triangle sides form the first and the second diverter surfaces and are curved concavely in adaptation to the convexly curved frame-side directing surfaces. At its longitudinal ends, the diverter body is fitted on two levers, with the result that it can be pivoted about an axis parallel to its longitudinal direction. The two levers can be adjusted linearly in their longitudinal direction via a drive, with the result that the diverter body can be adjusted between a first position, in which the first diverter surface butts against the first directing surface, and a second position, in which the second diverter surface butts against a second directing surface. If the diverter body, in the first position, is pressed against the first directing surface by way of its first diverter surface, then it assumes a pivot position in which the third, straight triangle side is aligned with the frame-side surface bounding the first transporting path. The other surface of the first transporting path is formed by a fixed plate. In the second position, in which the second diverter surface is pressed onto the second directing surface, the diverter body tilts such that the first diverter surface projects into the first transporting path by way of its edge which is adjacent to the third, straight triangle side of the diverter body, with the result that the individual sheets arriving via the first transporting path are directed into the first connecting path. As a result of the combined lifting and pivoting movement, a relatively large amount of space is required for the diverter body. It is not possible for the gap to be set individually for the two connecting paths.